


The assignment that changed our lives

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, One small part, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Virgil and Roman had been in the same class for three years, never really talking to each other or hanging out. It was only when they got partnered together for an assignment that something happened.





	The assignment that changed our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know to be honest, a small story about falling in love

Roman was a very extroverted person. He loved to go out in the world, engage in conversations and activities for the fun of it. He had lots of friends, whom he sometimes went out to the bar with, or just to hang out. He was open about who he was, never one to hide out of embarrassment. 

Virgil was a very introverted person. He usually kept to himself, enjoying the comforting sound of music as he went along his day. He had a few good friends, and sometimes they would meet up at a cafe, or someplace calm and secure. He kept most of his personal things to himself, not one for opening up unless he knew the person very well and could trust them. 

Somehow, the two of them had gotten together. They had been in the same class for three years, never really talking to each other or hanging out. It was only when they got partnered together for an assignment that something happened. 

They were supposed to do a presentation in class, talking about a historical event. The difference, they were allowed to present it in any way they wanted. Immediately discussions about doing small movies, performances or singing were brought up, something Virgil rather not do. He was fine with having a simple powerpoint and talking cards, perhaps a video or two so they could have a pause somewhere. 

Roman, on the other hand, was way more excited about doing something big and marvelous. As soon as the groups had been made, Roman marched up to Virgil, talking about all the cool things they could do. Virgil had watched with wide eyes at the extroverted student, silently screaming. He couldn’t do any of that, he didn’t dare do any of that, especially in front of the whole class. 

It had taken a lot of bickering and arguing. Roman had even went up to the teacher to ask if he could work with someone else, which hurt Virgil a lot. He didn’t necessarily mean to be so negative, but he also knew he would have a panic attack in front of the whole class if they couldn’t decide on something calm. 

Roman didn’t get to change his group, much to his dismay, and also Virgil’s. They were told to stay behind after class, since neither of them could come up with an idea. The teacher talked about respecting each others limits, saying that they should be able to come up with compromise. 

In the end, Virgil agreed to act out a small scene in front of the class. But there was also going to be a lot of talking. Virgil hesitantly admitted he could probably do some cool edits with the power point, to which Roman excitedly agreed. 

It took a lot work from Virgil’s end to be able to perform in front of the class. During their repetition, he had almost had an panic attack several times, and after admitting to Roman why he was so afraid, Roman agreed to calm down a bit. 

In the end, the presentation ended up good. Virgil had done some edits with the powerpoint, making the text and pictures appear with impressive effects, as well as putting in moving pictures and small videos to show. He didn’t admit it was to take the eyes away from him. Roman had been happy with it, so he only deemed that as a plus. 

Celebrating that they got a good grade on their presentation, Roman had asked if Virgil wanted to join him to a cafe. Virgil had agreed, albeit a bit hesitant. Roman had been his usual loud self, moving animatedly and explaining things over the top. Virgil mostly listened, happy with being quiet. 

When they parted the same day, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet up sometime again. They enjoyed each others company, even though they were a lot different from each other. 

-

A month after they finished their presentation, Roman had turned up to the cafe with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Virgil had only stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He almost fainted when Roman asked if he wanted to be together, and he surprised himself when he said yes. 

They had spent the whole day talking, it was awkward and hesitant, even Roman seemed nervous. But soon enough they had gotten in to their bantering, and things were as they always had been. 

That night, when Roman had driven Virgil home, he had handed over a small box before Virgil could walk inside. It contained a simple, yet beautiful, bracelet. Half of the bracelet was a covered in black pearls, perfectly matching Virgil’s aesthetic. The other half, had seven different colors, forming a rainbow. The two halves were separated with two pearls with the letters ‘R’ and ‘V’. Roman had bought a similar bracelet to himself, the only difference was that his other half was white. 

Roman had put the bracelet on Virgil’s arm, giving his hand a small kiss. Virgil had blushed a deep red the whole time, and dreamily waved goodbye as Roman left. He walked inside with the flowers, his two moms immediately gushing about it. He blushed as he explained what happened, and promised to invite Roman over. 

It took a few weeks before that happened, Roman had also promised his parents to invite Virgil over. Deciding to get it done with, they planned to visit each other’s house on the same day. First they would meet up at Virgil’s place, eat lunch and talk a bit with his moms. 

Roman was as charming as ever, happily introducing himself to Virgil’s moms. He praised the food they had done, saying it tasted simply amazing. They talked a lot about how the two of them came together, and Roman was asked what he saw in Virgil that made him fall in love. He blushed a bit as he explained, having not spoken with Virgil about it in private. 

After lunch, they spent some time in Virgil’s room. Roman commented on how he had imagined Virgil’s room would look like an emo’s dream. Virgil couldn’t really deny it, only jokingly pushing Roman at the comment. 

When it got closer to dinner, the two of them said goodbye to Virgil’s moms, and took the car to Roman’s house. Roman talked about his mom, dad and twin brother. Virgil listened attentively, gathering as much information as possible. Roman knew Virgil was very shy and insecure, so giving him a bit of information was a lot of help. 

Roman’s twin brother, Remus, had greeted them at the door. Roman’s parents were close behind, a small smile on each of their faces. Virgil had nervously shook their hands, and thanked them for inviting him. 

Dinner was eventful to say the least. Remus seemed to be a ticking bomb with things to say, being even more dramatic than his brother. His parents didn’t comment much on their relationship, asking more about what Virgil wanted to do in his future, and his hobbies. 

After dinner, the two of them spent some time in Roman’s room. Remus showed up shortly after they closed the door, telling them to not be so loud in the bed, considering his room was on the other side of Roman’s. Roman pushed him out and locked the door behind him, apologizing for his brother. 

They spent some time watching movies and talking. Roman’s parents came up with a bowl of popcorn and soda for them, inviting Virgil to stay over if he wanted to. Virgil thanked them, but kindly refused to stay the night. Roman drove him home later that night, giving him a big hug before he drove home to himself again. 

-

About four months later, they were a lot more comfortable with each other. It had been a bit awkward in the beginning, both of them finding it hard how to act and what to do. They were spending the night over at Roman’s house, having set up a blanket fort in Roman’s room to watch movies in. Both of them had changed into pyjamas, and Virgil pretended he didn’t see how Roman checked him in when he changed. He wasn’t sure what he felt about that. 

They laughed and talked about the different plots of the movies, bickering about who was right. Several times Virgil had jokingly pushed Roman when the other made a good point, and ruined his own argument. Roman did the same when Virgil won, laughing as Virgil pouted at him. 

It was getting close to midnight, but neither of them were tired yet. Roman had casually, at least he thought he was, curled up to Virgil. He was holding Virgil’s hand, while the other rested over his waist. A movie was playing in the background, but neither of them paid it much attention. Virgil was a bit more hesitant with the cuddling, but copied Roman with putting his hand on Roman’s waist. 

Somehow, they ended up closer to each other, Roman humming happily at the close contact. Virgil was resting his head on a pillow, and in the blink of an eye, Roman was resting his head on the same pillow. Virgil didn’t say anything about it, knowing that Roman was a very touchy-feely person. 

They laid there for a while, talking about their days and other things that had happened. When it got quiet, Roman carefully reached up to cup Virgil’s cheek, causing Virgil to open his eyes and look at Roman. He looked for some kind of understanding, but couldn’t find with Roman was suggesting. 

Before he could react, Roman connected their lips, drawing Virgil impossibly closer. Virgil watched as Roman’s eyes closed, but he kept his wide open. He was unsure of what to do, but tried to copy whatever Roman was doing. Roman only hummed happily at that, and Virgil could feel it, considering how close they were. 

When Roman parted, it was only for a short moment. He moved so he was laying on top of Virgil, and immediately deepened the kiss. Virgil could feel the panic growing heavier and heavier. When he felt Roman’s tongue lick his lips, as well as his hard on against his own, he freaked out. 

A sob was the only sound he could get out at that moment, and Roman quickly broke the kiss, looking worriedly at his boyfriend. Virgil pushed weakly at Roman, and the other seemed to understand, because Roman quickly climbed off him. Turning away and curling up in a little ball, Virgil let the tears fall. He gasped for air, trying desperately to not fall into a panic attack. 

He heard Roman apologizing behind him, which only made him cry harder. In between sobs he too began to apologize, apologizing for not doing it right and for freaking out. He didn’t know how long it took for him to calm down, but when he finally did, he carefully turned to face Roman again. 

He had tears in his eyes, and looked ashamed of himself. Virgil noticed his hard on was no longer visible, but he flinched when he noticed a spot of precum on Roman’s pyjamas pants. 

Roman went on a rant during his apology, explaining how bad he felt for not asking Virgil for consent, and for getting turned on. Virgil stopped him several times during his speech, saying that it was okay, and that he just felt a bit overwhelmed. 

They talked for a long time about what happened, and when the faintest sign of the sun showed on the sky, they agreed to sleep. Roman insisted on Virgil taking his bed, while Roman made himself comfortable on the mattress they owned. 

The next day, Virgil admitted to feeling a connection to being asexual, having read about it on tumblr. Roman admitted that he had been thinking about having sex with Virgil, and had been eager to actually do it with him. Virgil felt bad about freaking out, but Roman assured him it was okay. 

At Monday, things were awkward and rigidly. Roman had toned down a lot, never really reaching for Virgil’s hand like he usually would. Virgil could see how much he wanted to, but was also a bit thankful that Roman didn’t just touch him. 

Their last lesson ended, but neither of them moved to get up, apart from Roman waving goodbye to his friends. It wasn’t until the teacher finally left, leaving them alone, that Roman spoke up. He explained how disgusting he felt for doing what he did, how awful he felt for causing Virgil to panic and cry. Virgil admitted he felt scared about what happened, and that he might need some time before they did something like that again. He also apologized for freaking out the way he did, knowing that he should have been more calm. 

Roman drove him home after their talk. They stood just outside Virgil’s house, silent and without touching each other. Virgil waved awkwardly, before moving to go inside. He watched Roman get in the car and drive away. 

It was still awkward between them, even after a week had passed. Roman had remained from being as touchy as he normally was, apologizing almost every day for the awkwardness that had occured. Virgil also apologized, and more than often he would show up with red eyes to school. 

Roman had been working on a secret after Virgil he had driven Virgil home a week ago. He had searched through every site that brought up asexuality, and read through as much as he could. He wanted to understand how Virgil felt, and he wanted Virgil to be happy. 

That Friday, Roman nervously invited Virgil over to his place again. Virgil accepted, going as far as to hold Roman’s hand as they walked out to his car. Roman might have fainted then and there, but kept himself from embracing the other in a hug. 

With a small hello to both Roman’s parents, the two of them walked into Roman’s room. Virgil took a seat on the bed, but nervously glanced at Roman who hadn’t said anything since they entered. 

He asked if Roman was okay, to which Roman said he was. Before Virgil could say anything else, Roman shoved a small box into his hands. Virgil looked at it, giving Roman a curious look, before opening it. 

Inside were seven bracelets, all of them a different color. There was a delicately written note beside them, laminated to hold longer.   
‘Red: Please don’t touch me, I can’t stand it  
Orange: I’m okay with small touches and maybe hand holding, but ask first  
Yellow: Small touches are okay, not too long though  
Green: I’m comfortable with a bit more touch, hold me close for a bit longer  
Light blue: Please hug me, I need to be held close to you  
Dark blue: I don’t feel good today, please hold me and don’t let go  
Purple: I can’t tolerate being in the same room as you right now, do not touch me’

At Virgil’s confused look, Roman took it on himself to explain why had made the bracelets. He blushed a lot as he did, but it was more than worth it as he saw Virgil smile grow wider. 

Hesitantly Virgil reaching out for the yellow bracelet, putting it on. He opened his arms, and Roman happily gave him a quick hug, before letting go again. They spent the rest of the day watching disney movies and talking. 

-

Eight months later, the night of their one-year anniversary, the two of them had planned on spending the weekend together. Roman’s parents were on a trip together, while Remus promised to spend the weekend at a friend’s place, after Roman had told him to get out of the house. It wasn’t too hard to get him to leave, but not before he could do several inappropriate jokes about the two of them. 

They were currently sat at the couch downstairs, since no one else was home and there was a lot more space. Roman had insisted on watching disney movies, and was currently singing along to one of the songs. 

Virgil was wearing a green bracelet, so Roman had one arm around the him, smiling that happy smile when he could hold Virgil close. Another thing Virgil felt bad about. He spared a quick glance at Roman, before looking at the time again. It was getting close to midnight. 

With a small poke at Roman’s arm, Virgil excused himself to the bathroom. Roman only smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss and a small monologue on how much he would miss Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes with a smile. Roman always did things like that, his love for acting and disney movies playing a big part in it. 

He took a deep breath once inside the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, gathering courage. Unlocking the door and walking into the living room, Roman turned and smiled at him. Roman excused himself to, having put down the sound of the movie. He gave Virgil a second kiss, asking before he did, and Virgil saw the little happy jump he made as he walked away. 

He sat down on the couch, breathing deeply and calming himself. He smiled hesitantly as Roman returned, smiling as the other sat down beside him. Before Roman could put his arm around him, Virgil moved them so they were laying down. Roman hugged him close as Virgil laid slightly on top of him. 

Roman turned to turn up the sound again, but Virgil took the remote and turned it off. Roman looked at him questioningly, and Virgil noticed the hesitant but aroused expression on his face. Before Roman could say anything, Virgil leaned down and kissed him. He could hear Roman humming, holding Virgil close, but loose enough for Virgil to escape if he wanted to. 

Virgil began to caress Roman skin, his hands carefully reaching up under his shirt. Roman hummed more, and chased Virgil’s lips as he moved away. Virgil instead moved to kiss his neck, giving him a small hickey between the many kisses he planted there. Roman groaned at that, his lips opening in a silent scream. 

Virgil continued kissing and marking Roman’s skin, slowly moving downwards. Roman had asked if he could take of his shirt and to make sure Virgil was really okay with it all. Virgil nodded, giving a verbal answer when Roman didn’t look satisfied with the nod. He helped Roman out of his shirt, and slowly worked their way out of his jeans and boxers. 

Virgil felt very uncomfortable when Roman’s hard dick was out free, and suddenly felt a bit more hesitant to continue. But as he looked at Roman’s blissed out expression and warm smile, he figured out another way to go through it. 

Carefully he gripped it in his hand, almost falling out of the couch when Roman gave away loud moan. Virgil chuckled a bit, but began moving his hand up and down Roman’s dick, watching as Roman moaned louder as he began to get close to his orgasm. 

He hesitated a bit, before moving closer to Roman’s dick. He slowed down the movement with his hands. Almost more hesitant than he had ever been, he gave Roman’s dick a small lick, scrounching up his face at the disgusting taste of precome. Roman moaned as he did, however, and Virgil gave it yet another lick. 

He couldn’t take it in his mouth fully, as he had wanted to do for Roman, but the small licks and handjob seemed to work well enough. It didn’t take long for Roman to orgasm, moaning as Virgil continued his movements during it. 

Virgil looked at Roman as he got down from his high, a bit unsure of what to do. He looked at the cum on his hand, and over Roman’s stomach. He reached for Roman’s shirt, wiping off the cum of his hand, as well as Roman. 

Roman gave him a sheepish smile, asking if Virgil needed space. Virgil nodded, and watched as Roman got up to shower. He gave Virgil a short kiss, smiling more brightly than Virgil had seen in a long time. 

Meanwhile, Virgil turned on the movie again, changing his bracelet to the orange one. Roman came in again after a long shower, still smiling. He told Virgil to follow him, his present being in his room. Virgil looked at bit confused at that, but followed either way. 

He was told to close his eyes as they entered Roman’s room. Roman moved him around to the right position, before telling Virgil to open his eyes. As Virgil did, he almost lost his breath. On Roman’s desk sat a small terrarium, a beautiful spider inside it. It was busy trying to build a small hole in the ground, a hiding place for itself. 

Roman explained what kind of spider it was, Grammostola rosea, and how he should care for it, according to the pet shop he had bought the spider from. Virgil interrupted his rambling, giving Roman a big hug, thanking him several times for getting him a spider. 

-

A month later when the weather was getting a bit warmer, Roman insisted on the two of them having a picnic. Lucky for them, a carnival was coming to town, and Roman dragged Virgil to it. There were all kinds of things, carousels, games, candy, food, but the thing Roman had smiled about, was the big ferris wheel. Almost as soon as they entered, they moved towards it. 

Virgil was wearing the dark blue bracelet, much to Roman’s happiness. The whole way he held Virgil’s hand, smiling when Virgil tucked himself closer to Roman. He hadn’t slept well the night before, his insomnia keeping him up and making him way more anxious than necessary. 

Roman ran around the different stands, throwing balls, guessing numbers and spinning wheels. He always aimed for the biggest price, and won almost everything he decided to try. As he dramatically handed over the third stuffed animal to Virgil, said person tugged him away from the stands, moving towards the food area. 

Smiling sheepishly at Roman, Virgil gave him a small kiss on his lips, thanking him for the gifts. They ordered their food, taking a seat by the edge the carnival. They hadn’t been at at too many carousels, after Virgil admitted he didn’t really like them to much. Roman only smiled, hugging him close as they walked passed them. 

Almost as soon as they finished, Roman dragged them towards the ferris wheel. The line was not to long, and they only had to wait a few minutes before they could get inside. Virgil put all the animals on one side, and took a seat on the other side with Roman. He rested his head on Roman’s shoulder, smiling at Roman’s happy hum. 

The closer they got to the top, the more nervous Roman seemed to get. Virgil moved to look at him, asking if anything was wrong. Just then, they reached the top, and Roman leaned forward to kiss him, cupping his face carefully. Virgil let him, steering the kiss and motioning for Roman what felt okay and what was to much. Kissing was hard, but at that moment, Virgil felt more than happy.


End file.
